flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Legendary Legion
Her large claws sheath and unsheath as she prowls around a cave that is seemingly housing some possible threats to Legendary Legion, and she claws her way up a tree and stalks a sound her feathers ruffling in the wind, then glides her cat reflexes tingling for a 'hunt' or 'battle' pouncing on a creature- ~Silencioxe-Nabi~ "Zvers, land." The bronzed dragon let out a low hiss at his command, steam emitting from its plating as its metallic wings began to fold inward, descending from the sky. The clouds and the expanse of the blue sky became one rapid blur, and with a sharp snap that split the air, Zvers extended his wings once more, beating the air rapidly and beginning to drop down to the ground. The gears within his steampunk body whirred while touching the ground, and his tail thumped against the dirt with a finality that sent a gust throughout the immediate area. "Alright, alright..." The young man slid off the steampunk dragon's back, brushing black, windswept hair from his eyes with an appreciative whistle. With a click of his tongue, Zvers began to fold up, bronze metallic plates sliding to and fro to once more become a set of like-wise fashioned goggles, dropping neatly into his palm. "We're here, guys." He noted mildly, looking back at the two that had accompanied him, then back at the scenery, placing the goggles back on his head in a jaunty manner. "Discord, Zonya, mind yourselves." Vane added, slipping his hands into his pockets. "We're here on business." Mercedes Vane The girl landed swiftly on both feet, tossing her long hazel hair and threw the sheath over her shoulders, tapping it lightly "Of course captain." She bowed her head respectfully and blew a strand of hair from her face, fixing her emerald gaze on the clearing. - Aschen Jaeger -Looks up as they descend, giving a brusque wave- Took you long enough. ~Thorin -The clouds swirled above me as I waited at the cliff edge high above the beach. These clouds caught my attention as I rose up and hid myself in them. They were thunder clouds, I could feel the energy. In the distance, I saw a steampunk dragon I had never seen before. "Intruders..." I said to myself. With a quick beat of the wing which caused the thunder clouds to storm, I glided in the direction of the dragon before diving. I spread my wings more as I came closer to ground and finally landed. I glanced around at the dragon, then Thorin, Vane and Aschen. "What is going on here?" I said with a stern voice. ~Aquila *Suddenly appears, her crimson hair flying behind her, her scarlet eyes watching the scene unfold* ~Gєηєѕιѕ Mσ̈я∂єя Oh it's Genesis. -tail flicks- -Kurrow Tsukitsu "We had a few delays." He admitted with a casual shrug, pulling the goggles down so they rested around his neck. At the sound of the newcomers he turned slightly, cobalt hues roaming over unfamiliar figures. "Aquila, right?" Vane gave her a casual salute, a lazy smile playing over his expression. "We're to meet today, if I'm not mistaken. The name's Vane. Mercedes Vane, captain of the Dragon's Maw, and fifteenth Pirate King. This over here's my First Mate, Aschen Jaeger, and you've met my messenger, Zonya. How do you do?" -Mercedes Vane My green eyes gaze at the situation with no surprise, sitting on Ash's head with curiosity as I ruffle my feathers to get a little more comfortable. -Zonya *Casually salutes Kurrow* Nice seeing you again. I assume all is well? *Turns to the others swiftly, smiling, her scarlet eyes flashing in sync with the green ones of her ginger leopard, Blud, who was resting in the shade a few metres away, analysing the situation* ~Gєηєѕιѕ Mσ̈я∂єя -Even as the pirate introduces his companions, I stare ungratefully at him as I lower my back to his height.. "Greetings to you. First things first, I do not trust you. The only reason why you are here is because I want to know what you want." I straighten my back, my neck feathers clearly showing.- ~Aquila *Getting ignored* ~Gєηєѕιѕ Mσ̈я∂єя -had said "oh it's genesis" but ok then- -Kurrow Thorin lounged back on a rock, absentmindedly twirling his wooden piccolo flute in his slender fingers. "It would be wise to calm down, Aquila," he said. "After all, we all want the same thing." He grinned at her words, flicking inky black hair from his eyes. "Of course. I'm here to propose an alliance, once you become leader, of course." The words are simple, innocent- masking that mischevious facade that he hides, the deceit that all his kind play at. Even as he speaks, amusement flashes across his eyes, playful and charming. "You're right not to trust me- I'm a pirate, after all, but even pirates are attracted to power. See, we're two of the same kind, rebels. Besides," And the king draws out a golden dubloon from his pocket, flipping it into the air. "We've got the money to found all your wildest dreams." It shines in the light of the dying sun before he catches it again, slipping it back into his pocket. "Oh, and if you wouldn't mind- your name would be?" Vane glances curiously to the red-head at the side. -Mercedes Vane -I looked strangely at the man in front of me. "You cannot read emotions, though I should hardly be surprised as you are not one of us," I said, in his reply to tell me to calm down. "In this current form, I am Wakį́yą, a name that clearly ''shows that money means nothing to me. Make it so you don't mistake me for someone who is as such," I shook my head. I follow his gaze to the one next to me. "In our legion, there are many members. Figure out their names for yourself. And I prefer the term 'revolutionary' to 'rebel', ''thank you. Now, what do you want?" ~Aquila The elf put his head in his hands, hiding laughter. "He already said that, and he was referring to someone else when he asked for a name." He looked up, emerald eyes twinkling in amusement. She stepped up, pulling Vane back with one hand and turned her gaze to Aquila. "Do excuse him, all my Captain is trying to say is that he would be very much pleased if we would be allianced. Nothing else." Her gazed softened, turning around and flicking her captain on the forehead. -Aschen Jaeger Zonya stood up on Ash's head, flying over to Vane's head and nesting on his hair, pecking him by slight "accident" as my gaze turns amused at the whole conversation. -Zonya "I know what he meant when he asked for a name," ''I growled. "I mean, what does he want ''after the alliance. And why does he want it?" ~Aquila Thorin shrugged, turning his green gaze on the bird. "Just ask him yourself. Don't get your knickers in a twist." He stood up, leaping into a tree to lean against the trunk casually. Sphyri padded towards Kurrow, her tails flicking. " So this is the pirate king eh?" The kitsune asked, her lips spreading into a grin. " Aquila, I think that while you shouldn't trust him, you should try to keep an open mind about this." -*Sphyri* Yeah that's Vane. -taking a bite out of ice cream- -Kurrow Ears perk. "Ooh have any extra ice cream?" -*Sphyri* Oh sure. What flavor would you like? -Kurrow Sphyri grins and smiles. "Aw, I just like plain vanilla." She said, swirling her tails happily. -*Sphyri* "Ow." The raven-haired pirate rubbed his head with a rueful smile at both their chidings, shifting his weight slightly as Zonya perched on top of his head. "There are reasons upon reasons for an alliance," He stated simply, playing with the bandages around his left arm. "Foriegn market entry, gaining information-" Vane looked up to meet Aquila's gaze as the next words dropped from his lips. "Or, perhaps, technology. Magic, to be apt, Wakį́yą. As for what happens after the alliance is formed, us brethren like to call it the hempen jig." He laughed lightly. "Just kidding. We'd like to support your legion as well as you'd might support our crew. We've the cannons to back our word, just as you've the members." Cobalt hues flickered over to the second kitsune- but he held his tongue, instead nodding his head briefly in acknowledgement to the mention of his title. -Mercedes Vane -holds out hand as a vanilla ice cream cone materializes then hands it to her- Here ya go. -Kurrow "I will think about it." I turned to Sphyri. "What is your take on this?" I watched as a winter wren landed on top of Vane. "I hope you are still not mad at me," I sighed. The wren smiled playfully and bounced around on Vane's head. "Nope! I forgive you!" she said. "Anyway, I think you should accept the offer, at least for a few days. If he does something you don't like, you can simply drop it." ~Aquila The elf raised his eyebrows skeptically. "I was under the impression that Winter Wrens couldn't smile." *Facewing* Smiling for birds is squinting the bottom part of their eyes. ~Aquila ... Interesting. Takes ice cream from Kurrow. "I think we should accept. They seem like the kind of people who would back us up. " Sphyri shifted into her human form and licked the ice cream. "However, while we could give you information and magic, what exactly do they have for us in return?" -*Sphyri* "Then I will accept your offer when my rank allows. Just do not try to do anything stupid. I know I could kill you if I wanted to." ~Aquila -"I'm glad you have accepted their offer for when you lead us, Aquila. Although, we should all be skeptical about this future alliance..." The hemetite-grey kitsune looked over her shoulder, before adding, "We also still don't know when you'll become leader. It could be days, months, or years... If you even have the chance to become leader at all,"- ═Kaosu "Well... I will ask Nocturnal for a set date, in that case." ~Aquila -"You're going to ask Nocturnal when she'll die, then...?"- ═Kaosu ~Crystalial's blazing red eyes burned as her gaze swept a crew upon a bronzework dragon. As the gentle and swift breeze carried the presence of the white kitsune, she bowed before them as respect toward the pirates. "This forest is know as the Forest of Tamriel, the village in which the Lordess lives among." She took several steps forward from the shadows of the woods to meet her fellow comrades. "I am Crystalial, Guardian of the Legendary Legion." Her three tails twined apart and swayed as she glanced at Kurrow's ice cream.~ ~Crystalial~ -takes another bite out of my ice cream, listening and watching- Hm...-Kurrow He shifted his weight as the wren landed upon his head, listening intently to the words being exchanged among the others- the fact that they weren't being trusted immediately had him bite back a grin. "You have our thanks, our support," Vane replied to the kitsune at Kurrow's side. "Our power, and the backing of the Pirate King himself- and anything else, provided it's within reasonable aspects." A wry smile played at his lips upon hearing Aquila's threat, and he nodded to her. "Would I say the same goes for you, though you don't seem like the kind to do stupid things." His eyes flickered over to the fourth kitsune, glancing over her tails before meeting her crimson eyes with a playful smile. A name at last. "Crystalial." The name dropped smoothly from his mouth, and he flicked inky bangs from his face as he motioned with one hand to himself and those who'd accompanied him. "It's a pleasure to be here, and to meet you. The name's Mercedes Vane, Pirate King and Captain of the Dragon's Maw- but call me Vane, if it please you." A low, content sigh escaped him- formalities were ever so wonderful. -Mercedes Vane ((Theres one thing I do not understand, why would this 'pirate' want to make a alliance with the legion when Aquila becomes leader...? )) -Azura hopped off the sturdy tree branch and onto the grassy ground, a curious look washing over her face like a wave.- ~Azura Nix ((Perhaps because you abandon us, Azura. Nowdays, Aquila leads us more than you do... Whenever an event happens, Aquila is there for the members and I, whilst you shrug and ignore every threat and event. Leaders are supposed to lead their followers; not ignore them... ═Kaosu)) ((Agreeing with Kaosu.))-Kurrow ~Nods at Vane, lifting her head a slight higher as Crystalial's crimson gaze flurries. Looking at Kurrow and Kaosu, she steps a paw forward as showing she was Guardian. "I am quite pleased to say, Vane, that alliance may prosper between us and your crew." ~She spoke, her voice loud enough to notice, yet her breath became quietly weaker.~ ~Crystalial~ Thorin dropped down beside the celestial fox, taking one of her hands gently. He looked her in the eyes with a piercing green gaze contorted by worry. "Hey... are you alright. You seem a little weak. You should rest." He lead Crystalial over to a rock, setting her down, eyes filled with a burning passion that he had never felt before. ((*ships*)) "No. I will ask her when I should expect to become leader." I saw the wren fluff up and nestle in Vane's hair. "Having fun?" I smiled. "He's warm." ''she replied. "That is Awes-kon-wa. She is not part of the legion, however along with me she is a Native American legend. Her powers are weak compared to us, but she can heal the most lethal of wounds. Awes is also very quick and agile. Some of our people say she can teleport - although that is false, her speed just makes it look so." ~Aquila ((Nocturnal, since you usually go on the wiki this time, I'd like to leave this for you: You created this amazing legion. People have grown here, and many bonds have been formed because of this legion. What I'm wondering is why do you neglect your legion? Lately, you have been ignoring every event that happens here... Aquila has had to lead in your place. Nearly everyone wants Aquila as the new leader now, because you are oblivious to nearly everything happening. People have plotted against you, too... We want a leader who is serious about their position. You can still prove that you are worthy to lead us all. But know that, eventually, Aquila will take your place, and Tamriel will either prosper, or fall. ═Kaosu)) I am going to butt in, really sorry. Azura, you better be reading what Kaosu is saying because she is literally speaking for everyone here. You are not paying attention to what is happening anymore. A leader is supposed to lead and what do your members do, follow. Obviously, they are not and that's a god damn bad sign if I have to admit. Clans, groups, legions, these things don't work that way here. It has to have a leader with total experience on what it's doing and what you are supposed to do. You are being the bad example and mark my words, Azura. Bad things are going to come to you if you don't think about this. -Dapple ((Sorry... I'll try harder to be a good leader...)) ~Azura Nix ~Crystalial stares at Thorin's blazing eyes, as she lies upon the dark shade of the rock. "Thank you, Thorin, but I..." Her voice trailed off as Crystalial gazed into his passionate eyes, she felt the same feeling. Her tails swayed in the breeze as Thorin's gentle touch warmed her from the shadowlike cold. Serene shafts of light filled the rock with warmth, as Crystalial gently licked his nose.~ ~Crystalial~ (Ships Crysin harder than any ship.) Sphyri grins and rests her tails on Kurrow. She turns and nibbles his ear slightly. She whispers into it. " Should their ship be called Crystin or Thorial?" - *Sphyri* ((Thanks for your effort, Azura...)) -The stone-grey kitsune looked down, a smirk on her narrow muzzle. "Crystin," she voted under her breath.- ═Kaosu *Silently glares at Sphyri and Kaosu, Crystalial curls her tails around her white pelt, the platinum moonlight setting the rock alight with serene shafts of light.* ~Crystalial~ The elf blinked in surprise before leaning closer, pressing his lips against hers for a brief two seconds. How good it felt as he kissed those soft, warm lips. Yes, he was definitely in love. And deep in it. ~Crystalial perks her ears in surprise as Thorin kisses her, his eyes ablaze with love for her. She felt her heart beating quickly for the elf, as she senced his affection, she returned it. "Th-Thorin...." Crystalial began, deep in his embracing love, her red eyes shimmer in the sunlight as she kisses him again.~. ~Crystalial~ -ear flicks some, leans back some then looks over at the two- Well that isn't creepy at all..-Kurrow Sphyri stifles a laugh and puts on a mischievous smile. "Hey, get a room you two!" She yells to them. The kitsune laughs and goes back to resting her tails on Kurrow. -*Sphyri* -materializes an ice cream in hand, taking a bite out of it- Please. -looks down at the tails- :Kurrow Sphyri licks Kurrow's ear. "Why? Are they making you ''uncomfortable? " She says teasingly. -*SPhyri* -ears flatten- Kind of. :Kurrow ~Crystalial squeals in shock as Sphyri speaks of them. "He...He kissed me first!" She squealed, her gaze flickering between Kurrow and Sphyri as she quickly sprints away~ ~Crystalial~ Sphyri laughs. "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I was just teasing." The kitsune says. -*Sphyri* It's fine. My ears are sensitive..-ears lift back up after a minute or so- :Kurrow *Munches on cheesy popcorn* This is terrible for my health yet this food is delicious and accompanied better yet with some drama ... *watches* ~Aямιη Rєηкє Sphyri smiles and gently licks his ear. " Mine are sensitive too." She turns and stares at Armin for a second, and turns back to Kurrow. -*Spyhri* -shrinks down some at the touch on ears as they flatten again then puts hand on them- I don't think I enjoy that to much....:Kurrow Sphyri smiles. "Sorry." She turns her head and starts cleaning the dust out or her fur. -*Sphyri* It's fine. -pats ears some before they lift back up then takes a bite out of ice cream- :Kurrow The white kitsune smiles at him and sits. "If you don't enjoy that, then what are some things that you do enjoy?" She askes, curious as to what he likes. -*Sphyri* Uh..eating, training, and I don't really know what else. :Kurrow A smile played on Thorin's lips as he watched her leave. He called after her, "I'm not that ugly, am I?" as she disappeared from view. Sphyri snickered. "I feel the same about eating. Training not so much. I like nuzzles, and swimming." Sphyri turns to him and looks at him in a seriously funny way. She whispers " Tickling my ears is the best/worst thing. " -*Sphyri* Oh ok, how's that? :Kurrow Ash looked over to the both of them, sighing in irritation. "Can't you see he is uncomfortable? You should give the guy some space." She rolled her eyes and continued polishing her blade. -Aschen Jaeger Sphyri cringed for a second, but went on. " It tickles, but at the same time makes my body shiver. " Sphyri blinks and stares at Kurrow. "Did that come out wrong?" The kitsune turns and stares at Aschen. She stares at Aschen without saying anything, just staring at her. -*Sphyri* Oh well then. -finishes ice cream cone- :Kurrow She turned her gaze to meet Sphyri's. Unblinking emerald gaze fixed on hers, flickering red briefly. "What?" - Aschen Jaeger This romance between you two seems so forced. >~> ═Kaosu ~Crystalial glances back at Thorin, sighing in displeasure. "It isn't you, Thorin...I just–—" She breaks off her sentence as she realized how much it would hurt to say it to Thorin that she didn't feel that loving him was right.~. ~Crystalial~ Sphyri continues to stare hard at Aschen. " Not my fault I'm socially impaired." She says, answering Kaosu. "I have no idea how to flirt." -*Sphyri* She traced her finger along the sharp end of her blade, tilting her head to the side. "Just saying you should leave him alone." - Aschen Jaeger Sphyri flattened her ears and turned her head to Kurrow. " I could go, if I'm bothering you." She said, not meeting his gaze. -*Sphyri* "Stop guilt tripping him. You know he can't refuse that." She shook the bangs out of her eyes. "Acting so pitiful, it's disgusting, really." She dug the blade into the ground. -Aschen Jaeger She turned and walked away. "Thanks. I needed that." She said. "I mean it. I needed someone to tell me I was being stupid. I was trying to get attention. Sorry you guys." The kitsune held her head up and walked to the shade where she could be free from distractions. Sphyri sat and cleaned her fur, keeping her ears flat. -*Sphyri* "Ugh, Sphyri. Honestly, darling, don't take things so seriously~" He chuckles and pats the kitsune's head, his claws momentarily harmless. - Garmi Montgomeri She replied coldly. "You're welcome." She turned away, sheathing her sword and mumbled. " Better than having Ino kill you." -Aschen Jaeger A quiet smile lit up his expression at the wren's words. Warm, huh? That was a first. "It's nice to meetcha', Awes-kon-wa." The pirate greeted the wren directly, looking up at her. "Medicine and speed-" He gave an appreciative whistle in acknowledgement. "It seems a fair trade for power indeed." His gaze flickered over to the others, and biting back a laugh hastily, he changed the topic. "Correct me if I'm mistaken," And he counted off the names as he saw them. "Sphyri, Crystalial-" He cut off with a low growl at hearing the conversation tense. "We're here on diplomatic business, Jaeger girl." The pirate hissed, his hand on the hilt of his katana. "Not to interfere with ships." -Mercedes Vane //because this entry got deleted "Yo, chick. Dunno what's up with you but I honestly don't like the drama," She brushes her hair out of her emotionless eyes. "Quit with the guilt trippin'." ~Tali Valden Shyri's fur stood on end. "Garmy where did you come from?" -*Sphyri* Oh Tali is here now. :Kurrow "'Sup homeboy." She laughed before becoming serious again. "Yeah, I'm here." ~Tali Valden "I've always been here, babe. Never entered, never left." Garmi pulls back to stand, waving casually to Tali. "Hello, dear~" - Garmi Montgomeri Sphyri remembered being transformed into a neko and shuddered. "Did you just call me babe?" -*Sphyri* I cannot imagine you saying "Home boy" for some reason and Garmi that's creepy. :Kurrow "Yes I did, and thank you, that's my purpose." He snaps, turning the kitsune into a neko with a dark, slightly evil chuckle. - Garmi Sphyri stared wide-eyed at Garmy. "Kurrow, please help." -*Sphyri* He scoops up the neko with slender arms, hugging her tightly. "Oh, look at your fluffy tail and your perfect ears, so adorable~" - Garmi *Crystalial notices Garmi in the clearing, as she quickly sprints toward them. "Who are you..?" She fiercly snarled, her white tails weaving and swaying around in the breeze as she awaits reply.* ~Crystalial~ How am I supposed to do that? -tilts head some- :Kurrow Sphyri stared at Garmy, and waved her tail. Not again. -*Sphyri* He carelessly kicks the beast away, sending it flying with a scowl, his ivory fangs gleaming. “Annoying, thinking it can question the ruler of Hell…” - Garmi *Narrows eyes at Kurrow* "Can't you time-warp or something? Sohyri's is desperate help right here with this...intruder." ~Crysta~ -blinks, Sphyri appearing at the top of a tree somewhere- There I guess. :Kurrow *Tilts head,ears flopping to one side* "Okay...that was simple." *Shrugs* ~Crysta~ "Unfair," he huffs, crossing his arms. "You should treat your princess better~." - Garmi Sphyri blinks and looks around. Where the heck am I? The neko stands, balancing on a tree limb and looks around, comepletely lost. -*Sphyri* What princess? :Kurrow *Whispers to Kurrow* "Garmi's right, Kurrow, perhaps you should have teleported her next to you..." ~Crysta~ Sphyri looks around. "Kurrow?" She yells. "Anybody? Seriously?" -*Sphyri* -The small kitsune looked around, ears flattened against her head. "What is happening here...?"- ═Kaosu She sighed, sitting up and brushing dust from her clothes, snapping fingers and glitching in an instant, appearing behind Sphyri and grasps her shoulder, glitching back to the clearing. - Aschen Jaeger *Looks at Kaosu* "Garmi's here.." *She spoke with slight annoyance* ~Crysta~ Sphyri blinked and scooted away from Aschen. "Thanks." She said. "Now, exactly what am I wearing if anything?" she askes," Because as a kitsune I don't wear clothes. So if I transformed from kitsune to neko, please tell me I'm wearing something." -*Spyhri* She held out a green cloak to her. "Indecent." She walked away and sat herself on a boulder. - Aschen Jaeger The neko grabs the cloak and wraps it around herself. "Thanks." She walked to Kurrow and Garmy. "Ok, either you change me back, or things will get serious." -*Sphyri* -facetree multiple times- I can't change you back. :Kurrow Sphyri hissed. "Not you idiot!" She points to Garmy. "THIS idiot." -*Sphyri* He grabs her hand and yanks the cat-like girl into the air, pulling her into a hug. "Ah, but you're so perfect~" -Garmi Oh I read that wrong, whoops. :Kurrow Sphyri hisses. " I do not want to almost be the victim of almost sex again thank you very much." -*Sphyri* “Sex?” He smirks, his twisted grin full of shimmering fangs. “Ah, you wish. Not many are lucky enough, but the angels get their turns~.” - Garmi Sphyri's eyes went wide. "I need an adult." She said -*Sphyri* "I am an adult." - Garmi Sphyri wiggled in his grasp. "This is getting weird." -*Sphyri* He pokes her ears, his permanently dimmed eyes blinking slowly. "When has it been normal?" - Garmi Sphyri blinked. " Curse I can't say anything without you turning my words around." -*Sphyri* He laughs a real laugh, leaning back against a tree to cradle the neko in arms. "Give an example~." - Garmi Here's your example : Sphyri's eyes went wide. "I need an adult." She said -*Sphyri* "I am an adult." - Garmi '' ''Sphyri wiggled in his grasp. "This is getting weird." -*Sphyri* '' ''He pokes her ears, his permanently dimmed eyes blinking slowly. "When has it been normal?" - Garmi -*Sphyri* "Oh. Makes sense." - Garmi ._. “Well, my time in the above realm is up,” he sighs, dropping the neko and opening a portal. “Love you all, see you in Hell~” A glimpse of fiery buildings is seen in the vortex as he blows the crowd a kiss, leaping into the rip in time. - Garmi *Looks at Sphyri* "I think you look better like that." ~Crysta Thorin stood up, glancing at Sphyri and Garmi and sighing. "Garmi, turn the poor thing back before she dies of fright. Please." (Late.) Well then. :Kurrow ((What the hell.)) -Dapple "He's gone, Thorin. I'm sure Sphyri can survive, she's been a neko before.." *Looks around at everyone* "And people are shipping Crystin." ~Crystalial~ Sphyri stands still, mouth hanging open. Nothing but a squeak escapes her mouth. -*Sphyri* -leans back some, eating a new ice cream- Hard not to when that kiss happened.:Kurrow *Glares at Kurrow and shifts around, facing him* "It was under a rock, why would you care? I don't even love him!" *Looks at Thorin and blushes, shrinking down to avoid being noticed* ~Crysta~ Elsa's eyes were slitted against the light, observing the romantic actions occurring. The quills on her neck only twitched in concern as her head tilted to one side. Laying down against the ground, her tail calmly swayed, a few words escaping from her sharp teeth, "What's with all the love birds suddenly popping in?" -Dapple/Elsa *Points with a paw at Thorin and whispers to Elsa* "He started the love first. I didn't kiss him on purpose. HE DID!" ~Crystalial~ Slowly sits down, ears flat against her head. " What am I supposed to do now?" -*Sphyri* Elsa smirked with amusement, staring across the field towards Thorin, "You ladies provoked the male," she stretched her front legs out, her sharp curved claws extending out as she did so, yawning forcefully, "Maybe you guys should back off." -Elsa/Dapple You all go for a guy then when one goes after you, you ditch em' :Kurrow Would you want to be mates with the first guys that falls in love with you? I said Thorin was a cool elf, that never hinted that I fell for him. ~Crystalial You seemed to want him pretty bad during that kiss. -laughs some- :Kurrow Thorin sighed once more, giving an almost incomprehensible shake of his head. His form flickered; once, twice, until it completely disappeared, replaced with a new body looking exactly the same- all but his face. It no longer had a dreamy, passionate, faraway look, and was replaced with a look of wise solemnity. *Glances at Thorin* "You realize...I am too young to fall in love wisely, certainly I won't be risking my task as Guardian now, for when I nearly have 4 tails...Slicing the universe's time will be no more than difficult, and my light energy will increase by intense force..yet even then will I be a mere kitsune, unready for the world around me." ~Crystalial~ Comes back, wearing a t-shirt and shorts, and long black boots. Turns to Kurrow. " Well, Crystalial can't take the pressure of a romance, I am a Neko again, and Thorin is sad. Awesome. ". She said. -*Sphyri* Seems that's all correct. :Kurrow "And Kurrow is eating ice cream. Forever and always. Ice cream." ~Crysta "Whoever said I was sad? This is my normal look. I was never truly in love, that was a clone. I just wanted to see how you would react. Forgive my prank." Cause it's amazing.:Kurrow *Sighs with relief* "No wonder you were acting like an idiot." *Stares at the ice cream* "I don't like things too cold...like Sphyri, for example. But I've never tried ice cream." ~Crysta Elsa chuckled a little as her ears twitched towards Thorin's words. Her scales shifted into a light, but bright blue color. Her scales only twitched as her laughs became louder, which sounded like weird grunting from the dragon. -Elsa/Dapple Oh it's really good. -holds out an ice cream cone to crystal- :Kurrow *Leans in and licks the ice cream, shivering with cold as she embraced the vanilla flavor* "It's good." She began, "...And really cold, but good. I think I might try a cinnamon flavor, considering it has a much more spicy, hot flavor." She smiled as she licked her lips* ~Crysta~ -blinks, the ice cream turning cinnamon flavor- Ok then. :Kurrow -Awes-kon-wa stared at the ice cream for a bit, then hopped off and scooped a bit midflight. As she tasted it, she screamed, "IT'S COLD!!" I chuckled and walked towards her. "Well, it IS called 'ice' cream." Awes puffed up a bit and glared at me. She then turned to Crysta. "How can you enjoy that...?"- ~Aquila Even though the question was not pointed out to Elsa, she decided to quickly glance at Aquila and respond, "I am an ice dragon. It's not really that hard to not enjoy the cold when it's perfect," she let out a warm rumbling purr from her throat, standing up to look at Aquila with a grin, "The cold never bothered me anyway." ((YES I BEEN WANTING TO SAY THIS WITH THIS CHARACTER FJIODKLLLLSDAKF)) -Elsa/Dapple If I speak with Italics, it means Awes-kon-wa is not speaking. Not Aquila. '' ._. Nice referance, Dapple. Eventhoughannawasbetterthanelsa. ═Kaosu ((Bad news. Not saying the bad news cus ''everyone will flip out... No offense.)) ~Azura Nix Azura, we neglect you as a leader, including your weak prophecies. I don't care if something bad will happen. I will ignore your roleplay until you are the exiled beast you should be. The only thing I know is that Umbra or Magnus *shivers* will come back. Except you don't know Magnus. And there's no way he would attack Tamriel. Also, you just made that prophecy to 'Proove your loyalty.' I understand you want to get better at roleplaying, but you don't have to make a whole new prophecy when we are currently unfolding another! ~Crystalial~ Wow. At this rate I see this legion being disbanded.:Kurrow As he lands, leaving a hideous crater in the ground, the wolf hybrid clicks his forked tongue, the quiet noise echoing across the landscape. "Eh, very empty.." - ShowTime ~Glares at ShowTime, snaring furiously~ "What do you want, you know there is nothing here for you to 'entertain' yourself with, ShowTime." ~Crystalial~ His ears perk in minor interest as he takes a silent step towards the stranger with a polite smile. “Ma’am, I assure you I do not come here to be entertained. I come here to entertain.” - ShowTime *She loosens her fierce pose* "And why is that? We are in no need of your entertainment. Leave." ~Crystalial~ ....-ear flicks, watching them- :Kurrow His gray eyes deepen with a sudden lack of emotion. “But I don’t like leaving. I like staying. And, as a king, I don’t believe you have any right to speak to me like that.” - ShowTime Hugs Kurrow. "What is going on?" She askes, her ears tilting to one side. -*Sphyri* -hugged- Uh.. I don't know :Kurrow He jolts and stands up straight, his fur prickling. “Why are you touching him?” - ShowTime "You shouldn't be touching him," Show begins to quietly growl, his maw opening slightly. - ShowTime "Show, leave her alone." He stood up as his emerald gaze flickered between the three, facing Show. The beast's jaws clamp shut as he gives the smaller a look. "She's touching him and he has a girlfriend." - ShowTime "They're friends, and it's not any of your business what he does. You say you come here to entertain? More like annoy." And with that, he sat back down on a moss-covered rock, closely watching the hybrid. His quiet growl turns into a rumbling, amused laugh. "Dionysus, don't get so cocky. It gets boring when you're no fun." The wolf scrapes his claws against his leg until scratching the thick bone, blood trailing down his limb. - ShowTime * *Guards Kurrow and Sphyri* "They are close friends, something you would never deserve." *She skids around, her red eyes fixed on the creature* "Go back to the hell you came from." ~Crystalial~ "Bah, you're more like Dionysus than I ever was. And, who said I was being cocky? If anything, you're the cocky one." She muttered quietly to herself a few curses as she watched the creatures make their amusing and usual statements towards Show. Her tail swayed across the ground calmly and Elsa only but wondered what would happen next. -dapple/Elsa He dropped his crimson paw to the ground, his shadowed eyes glinting. "I have good friends." - ShowTime "They just aren't here." - ShowTime "Oh, no wise inputs on that? I thought so." His ribbon-like tail wraps around the fresh wound. - ShowTime ...-takes a bite out of ice cream,leaning back- :Kurrow *Walks in again, covered in blood and grinning fiercely, green eyes shining hungrily* ~Renke "Who's that?" He dips his head to cough up a small amount of puke before turning again to spot Renke. - ShowTime "Hold it." I turned my gaze repeatedly toward ShowTime and Renke. "I've never met you two." ~Aquila He sighs and lifts himself up to bow, still towering over fifteen feet tall while doing so. "I am ShowTime, the only survivor of the revolution 'It's ShowTime'. I am also the king of diamond and chaos. Pleased to meet you." He lifts his snout again, his tail uncoiling from around his limb. - ShowTime Thorin rolled his eyes. "Show, Aquila is much larger than you. The height isn't intimidating. Not that it ever was, but I just wanted to make sure you knew." -I smiled in appreciation of Thorin's remark. "Height is no intimidation to legends. You should meet Kisosen."- ~Aquila "I don't care about size or your billions of characters." He sits back down with a thud, his tattered wings folding in a brisk movement. With his still wet paw, he continued to tear away at his leg until the bone showed. - ShowTime -Awes-kon-wa sat curiously watching him tear his leg. "Eww. I hate blood." she said, as she started to emit a green light. "You shouldn't do that," ShowTime's leg started to heal. "Awes, if he wants to kill himself, let him do it," I sighed.- ~Aquila He blinks and looks down at his healed leg, the stitches holding paw onto the limb new. "Not allowed to kill myse- Hmm." He stands and slowly backs away, heading towards a lake. - ShowTime He casually turns around and dunks his head underwater, bubbles floating from his red-stained snout as he hums. - ShowTime "Something wrong?" ~Aquila Is still hugging Kurrow. "We're friends, and I'm vulnerable right now, so Kurrow makes me feel safe." The neko hisses, her cat tail twitching. " I didn't know you had a girlfriend." She says, turning to Kurrow. Her eyes sparkle. "Have I met her?" -*Sphyri* He pulls his head out of the water and walks back into the clearing, face dripping as he wrenches the neko from Kurrow. "It's Ino," he rasps as he drops her. - ShowTime Kaosu watched the scenes unrolling before her from a distance. "He should've kept his head under the water for a few more minutes," she sneered quietly, eyes narrowed and focused on Showtime. ═Kaosu “I agree with you, but Thorin wouldn’t have allowed it, babe.” His graying eyes scan her momentarily before he barks. “Dapple, you still there?” - ShowTime Thorin raised his eyebrows, glaring at Kaosu. "Shut your mouth and cut him some slack, or I'll do it for you." As the phoenix on his shoulder trilled in agreement, he put a hand on the hilt of his sword instinctively. His eyes widen in slight surprise as he gazes at the elf, the wolf's ears perking. After a long moment of thoughtful silence, he says, "Didn't know you cared, Thorin." - ShowTime A wry smirk spread across her narrow muzzle. "Fine, Thorin. I didn't know you like Showtime that much." Her eyes widened as she saw his hand touch the hilt of his sword.- ═Kaosu He crouches into a hunting position, turning his attention to Kaosu. He walks forward in silent strides, his tail neatly hanging above the ground. - ShowTime He turned his gaze elsewhere, addressing the both if them as he spoke. "Don't judge a book by its cover." Of* Show crouched lower, his muscles tightening as he prepared to pounce. - ShowTime "Show." The pirate said sharply, dropping his hand from the hilt of his sword and clicking his tongue. "Heel." His stormy blue eyes flickered back and forth between the immediate people, and with a hint of irritation he rubbed the back of his head, muttering, "Don't want to ruin an alliance just as it was sealed." -Vane The kitsune watched ShowTime, a bored expression on her face. Still unsure, she flexed her claws, incase the situation arised. ═Kaosu ((And latee.)) "Show, what the hell are you doing?" He glanced at the wolf hybrid as he stalked forward, narrowing his eyes. ShowTime ignores the others and pounces, but does not attack Kaosu. Instead, the huge wolf tackles his master in a crushing hug, licking the pirate's face as his tail violently wagged. - ShowTime -Not sure of what to do, I pick ShowTime up with my beak by his scruff and lay him next to Vane.- ~Aquila He barks but reels away, his eyes glistening with worry. "Master, I'm sorry for the short reunion, but.. I have to go." He flimsily steps backwards, falling through a vortex. - ShowTime Her ears perked at the sound of Show's bark. Popping her head out of a bush, she observed around, looking for the voice that had called her. Slightly padding out carefully, her tail lashed behind her, making the bush rattle with noise. Dapplestream cursed under her breath and lightly walked towards Show. (Aaand I know this is like extreme late) -Dapple/Elsa ((god damnit. Nvm my roleplays)) Sphyri lets go of Kurrow and spins around in a circle on her heel. Her t-shirt flares out as she spins, and her boots click as she stumbles around. "Weeeee. Oh, so now that that fight's over, can we go plaaaaaay?" She says, her voice high and bubbly. "Hahahaha. This is soo much fun. We should all get ice cream, or we could chase yarn, or we could play with some bells, or we could bounce some rubber balls, or we could yadayadayadayda..." The neko keeps going on and on, occasionally spinning around on her heel. -*Sphyri* -I nudged Awes-kon-wa and she flew to Sphyri. "Awes-kon-wa loves playing. Maybe you can go with her." I smiled lightly.- ~Aquila ((Guys, as a Minecraft player/modder, I have the Mo' Creatures mod. I named my pets after you guys. And some more people. Kitties: Crimsonflame, Echostar Big Cats: Flamingtalons (Tiger), Kaer (Panther), Ziggy (Lioness), Strife (Cheetah) Birds: Thorin (Grosbeak), Lumave (Canary), Azura (Crow), Frodo (Cardinal), Lycura (Dove), Fenir (Parrot, sorry Thorin), UMBRA (Turkey) Snakes: Sciopero (Orange snake), Scarlette (Coral snake), Firnen (Grass Snake), Feu (Dark Snake), Sphyri (Spotted snake), Kaosu (Rattle snake), Alahkrii (Cobra), Kita-skog (Python), Shadow (Cave scorpion, not really a snake but lives with the snakes. Meh ,-,) Wyverns: Aquila (Light Wyvern), Nocturnal (Dark Wyvern) And the most exciting bit, Goats: Juno, Jagged Fel (lol) ~Aquila)) ((Aquila, I feel so honored... Thank you. x3 I like who you picked for the goats, as well. ═Kaosu)) ((A Crow...? Lol x3)) ~Azura Nix ((You're also a wyvern, though .-. I need another goat, and I shall call it Sacha.)) ~Aquila ((Update: Jagged Fel and Juno have never stopped fighting since I got them. Crimsonflame has a habit of sleeping on my bed. I once caught Echostar sleeping in the dirty ''litter box. That's pretty disgusting.)) ~Aquila ((ECHOSTAR'S KITTING OMFG)) ~Aquila ((O_O ═Echo)) (Wha ...?) ~Renke ((How lovely of Vex to sleep in a dirty litter box. Lmao, just kidding.)) ~Azura Nix (Back to the RP anyone?) ~Renke ((Yeah, this is getting awkward - 3 kits, glitched textures, btw. Back to roleplay)) ~Aquila *Standing in the background, analyzing, waiting to be called on like ShowTime had* ~Renke The kitsune sat idle, looking around the clearing. ═Kaosu >> (I gtg. Don't forget me~) ~ ((WhaR RP? Can I join the RP?)) ~Azura Nix ((The roleplay that has been going on eternally... ═Kaosu)) ((Of course I would sleep on Aquila's bed ^^ I love to be fluffy. And who said Roleplay? And I ain't Crimsonfwame anymaors but you could have named a cheetah Goldine >> or Shard for a snake...anymays, Rp!)) ~A golden silence of radiant beams streamed like a waterfall through the clearing, igniting the sky with a flurry of perfect golden. Sunlight fell like a gentle white wing through night, forever in flight like the dove of time. Crystalial raised a paw, a slight light fire burning upon it. ''I must make sure Crimsonflame's kits are safe... she thought, of course, as her previous self controlled dawn, she put a shield of dew upon a hollow beneath a tree, and her kits were each inside a flame, circled around the hollow, that didn't inflect the slightest damage, and they never aged from 6 moons. As Crystalial made her way through the narrow bottom of the forest tree, next to the Crystal Stream, she saw exactly this. They look so cute! she thought, yet, she would have to raise them as her own, even though none of them are kitsunes and Flamekit is blind. I'll make this work she thought as she began taking the kits out of their flames, starting with Zephyrkit.~ ~Crystalial~ ((I don't know what to do so I just did this ._.)) -Meanwhile, far from the Crystal Stream, Azura was in the Arena of Legends, she was in the enormous training room. She was reading a book while standing, the book said: A lightning shard is a type of bomb, once a lighting bolt gets trapped in ice then the piece of ice which traps the lightning bolt is called a 'lightning shard'. When thrown it can explode and cause serious damage, ect. Azura put the book down and moved her hands in a graceful motion, water in the shape of a snake formed in front of her, slithering on the floor. Azura fixed her emerald eyes on the snake, her eyes flickered a golden light like volts. The snake slowly turned into ice, as the snake turned into ice a bolt of lightning struck it. The snake had fully turned into ice, the lightning bolt was trapped inside the frozen snake! Azura picked up the ice which trapped the lightning bolt, "A lightning shard." she grinned and flung it at a mirror which was shielded by a forcefield, the figure of ice blasted into a million pieces and lightning bolts enveloped the exploding ice, it caused no damage to the shielded mirrors. Azura grinned.- ~Azura Nix -"What are you doing?" A furious snarl bellowed. A grey tom came from the behind a tree, watching the greedy fox steal his and Crimsonflame's kits. "These kits are mine!" ''He unsheathed his keratin claws and bared his white teeth. "Put them back ''now, you stupid vixen!" Tears began to welled in his eyes, but he blinked them away. If he lost these kits, he would lose everything. He had already lost Crimsonflame, his beautiful mate. What if he lost their offspring, too? "They are Crimsonflame and mine's kin! I will protect them with my life!" A jab of pain stabbed his heart as he said his late mate's name. His gaze was focused on Zephyrkit, being snatched away from a white fox. As far as he knew, the selfish fox only wanted his kits for food.- ═Greysky ShowTime yawned and watched the cat in minor interest, having known the actions of the kitsune all along. “Stupid feline,” he muttered, sliding silently out of his portal as it closed. - ShowTime Sphyri heard commotion. She ran as fast as her two legs could carry her. She stumbled upon Greysky and Crystalial, and sighed with relief. "Greysky," The neko said." Don't worry, that kitsune is Crystalial. She's not hurting your kits. In fact, she is a reincarnation of Crimson. I know it seems strange for an unfamiliar half cat, half girl telling you your mate is reincarnated into a kitsune, but you have to believe me. Crysta wouldn't hurt those adorable kits." Sphyri explained, half worried he wouldn't believe her. -*Sphyri* “Ah, you probably want to be back to normal, eh?” Garmi steps from the shadows of a willow tree and stalks forward, leaning over to face the neko. ))Garmi Montgomeri The wolf perks his ears. “Won’t you want that for a price, princess?” - ShowTime "She... She is Crimsonflame?" The tom's ears perked up slightly, and his long, slender tail swayed. Relief flooded the tabby, only momentarily. Looking at the fox, apparently named Crystalial, he shook his head. "H-How do I know you're telling the truth?" He said weakly. His mind told him that the neko was lying, yet his heart yearned to embrace the new Crimsonflame. In this battle, logic won. "E-Even if she was Crimsonflame... She doesn't have the right to take from me the only reason I still want to live!" His claws flexed in anxiety. - ═Greysky ShowTime stands, his calm look laced with small hints of anger. “Cat, you cant be serious. You don’t care at all? Isn’t it obvious?” he hisses, his five-inch claws of diamond sliding out of his large, blood-cloaked paws. - ShowTime The ruler of Hell looks up from the cat-like girl to watch, his eyes sparkling at the sight of a kitten. “Ooh, a kitty~” ))Garmi Montgomeri "As a reincarnation of Crimson, they're her kits too. She wants them to be safe. Believe me, as a friend of Crimson, she would never do harm upon those kits." She turns to Garmy. " Yes, I would like to be returned to my original form please." -*Sphyri* The grey tabby glared at the wolf, slight fear in his eyes. "I'm sorry, wolf," he retorted, "Maybe if you could find a mate, you'd understand. Crimsonflame died, and I never got to say farewell. All this time, I believed she was in StarClan. The only things I had left of her were my kits. I will never lose them to some fox, let alone lose them to anything! They will grow up to be fearsome warriors, just like their mother..." His gaze darted to Flamekit, his blind daughter who looked nearly exactly like Crimsonflame. "I've never believed in reincarnation. Why should I trust a kitsune, and a two-leg cat that I've never met?" His attention turned to Sphyri. "What Clan are you of, twoleg-cat?" - ═Greysky ShowTime stiffens. Suddenly, his gray eyes burst into a bright, dead yet icy blue. "Motherfucker, I am dead ''because of ''my ''mate. I am more loyal then you will ever be and if you fucking disagree with me I will make your world an entire nightmare. I won't even let you die. I'll kill your kits and make you live with the pain," his roar is dangerously quiet as he steps foreward, his fangs bared in fury. - ShowTime Garmi blinks and picks up the towering wolf, pulling him away from the now endangered cat. "Okay, neko. You can go to the court house, yes?" ((Garmi Montgomeri Sphyri hissed. "I am of Legendary Legion, and I am no twoleg cat. I am a kitsune, like Crystalial. Now, why exactly would I lie to you about my friend? Also, how would I know Crimson's real name, Crimsonflame? AND, on all that, how would I know that that fox there, who is simply moving your kits. I wouldn't dare let any ordinary fox hurt my best friends kits! I helped her birth each and every one of those kits. I thought she nearly died during her kitting. I don't know what else will convince you, but I sure won't let those kits find any harm. " The neko said, her heart beating fast with each memory of her past friend. (Actually I can't.) -*Sphyri* Garmi sighs and drops Show again, leaning down to stare at the neko's face. "Very well. I shall do it here." ((Garmi Montgomeri He writhes while being dropped, jumping back up to full height. The sixteen-foot tall wolf snarls viciously, dipping his snout. - ShowTime His ears drooped as he looked into his serious eyes. He took a few pawsteps back as the creature neared him. Baring his teeth, he replied, "Wolf, I don't know you. Why do you care about my words? You don't ''look dead to me. Please do tell how your mate caused your death." He glared at the wolf, taking a few more pawsteps backwards, yet his claws were unsheathed and his fangs were still bared. "I will never let you harm my kits, you piece of fox-dung. I'll burn before I die." His hackles lay flat as the twoleg picked up the wolf. His attention turned to Sphyri. "Maybe you'd know her real name because I've said it a million times..." he muttered. "The Legendary Legion...?" His eyes widened and his ears perked up. "Is... Is your name Sphyri, kitsune?" ═Greysky "I drowned myself because my mate said she hated me after giving birth to my children," ShowTime says clearly, his voice glitching, as if in a poor area with a radio attatched to his voice box. - ShowTime Sphyri nodded. "Crimson was a great friend of mine. She had such strong fire powers. Me and my ice would get melted by her." -*Sphyri* "That's your own fault, wolf, for not choosing a better mate, and for committing suicide..." His gaze turned to Sphyri, jaw ajar. "C-Crimsonflame told me about you..." His eyes gleamed with happiness and relief. "That must mean she really is Crimson, huh?" The tom bounded over to the solar kitsune. Even though Crystalial might not remember him, he nuzzled the area behind her ear like he did with Crimsonflame, not caring if the kitsune attacked, or thought the act was strange. ═Greysky “ .. Do you know who Dapplestream is?” he turns towards Greysky in maddening rage, his jaws clenched. He flexes his long claws and steps forward, suddenly sprinting forth and smashing his huge paw against the side of the cat’s face, knocking him over and causing a fang of the feline’s to shoot from his mouth. - ShowTime "I do," he meowed, looking boredly at Showtime. His gaze widened and his slit pupils shrunk as the creature sprinted at him. Yowling in alarm, he tried to jump away, however the large wolf was too swift. Greysky's body tumbled like a ragdoll as the massive paw came into contact with his pelt. It seared with pain as the left side of his head welled blood. The wolf hit him with such force that his left fang shot from his mouth, causing his gums to spill metallic fluid. He let out a sharp yowl of pain as he lay on the floor, bloody and useless, crippled by the pain. ═Greysky ShowTime raised his head, his eyes flickering back to gray, as they were when he drowned. “She was my mate. And she still is. We forgave each other.” He steps forward and looms over the cat’s body, finally pressing a paw against the cat’s pelt to heal him, the wolf’s limb glowing bright blue. “Do not speak about her like that,” he snarls, reeling his leg away. - ShowTime “Also,” he laughs darkly, turning the cat over to stare him in the eyes. “I am the king of chaos and diamond, ShowTime. Not ‘wolf’.” He swats the tiny feline away, sending him flying. - ShowTime ((Wait, Show, so did you heal my character? Or not? ═Grey)) The tortoiseshell she-cat stood in the clearing, staring at Show and Greysky. Her pupils started to slowly slit as her tail lashed. Her ears suddenly twitched at the mention of her name. ((Wtf is happening ono)) -Dapplestream Thorin snapped his fingers, roots curling around the wolf's feet. "One wrong move, and I'll do it. Your choice." His voice was cold and calculating, all trace of warmth in his voice and eyes gone. "You have no business here. Keep peace, or leave." He snorts in a small fit of laughter. "Do what?" - ShowTime ((Thanks for not answering me, Show. >>)) Healed you, yeh. )) ((Fml if this is late)) Dapplestream padded up to Show, sniffing him lightly before nudging him, her calm voice quietly mewing, "I don't think we should stand around any longer," she added, "You anyway." -Dapplestream ((In that case...)) He could barely hear the first scentence spoken over his pounding head. Relief instantly flooded throughout his body as the wolf placed a paw on him. He struggled to his paws, but failed, left to quiver under his gaze. He nodded in slight thanks. His gaze met the creature's dull, grey eyes. "I didn't know you two were together," he stated, stepping back towards his kits and Crystalial. "I'm sorry for you, wolf." His ears perked up at the last sentence. "Sorry, King ShowTi-" His sentence was left unfinished as the King of Diamonds kicked him, sending Greysky flying a few feet before bumping into a tree with a sickening thud. ═Greysky (oh my god I am laughing so hard hang on.) He snaps his legs out of the tree's grip and glitches the cat back into view, staring at his limp form. "Should I help him again~? Yeh, sure, why not~." - ShowTime "Something that you hate." Thorin walked over to Greysky as a silver light glowed on his palms. He put both of his hands on the cat's body, energy seeping into his wounds. As Greysky got sent flying, Dapplestream's attention was caught. Glancing over at the direction he flew, she decided to give Show a dismissive lick and ran off into the trees to find Greysky, ocassionally collecting some herbs on the way. -Dapplestream "Or not." - ShowTime Fml late)) The roots do not relent their grip, pulling him back. (So much lateness hnng.) He unsheathes his claws and rips the roots off, stepping away. "Stop turning me into a tree, dammit." -ShowTime The grey tom felt the Twoleg's hands touch his body. He winced as unfamiliar energy seeped through his various wounds. ═Greysky "Not unless you stop attacking everyone. Hostility from outsiders isn't welcomed here. Or anywhere, for that matter." He stood up from Greysky's body, closely watching Show's movements. He chuckles quietly. "Thorin, you know me. And about last night? There was murderous thoughts everywhere. Deal with it, it'll always be in the most peaceful of worlds." - ShowTime The tom struggled to his paws anxiously, his gaze darting around to spot ShowTime and avoid him. He looked at Throin. "Thank you, Sir...?" The sentence ended politely in a question, as the cat didn't know his name. Looking into his eyes reminded him of the ocean. "Your eyes are perfect. Wavy like the ocean, sir. Mind if I call you Tide in honor of your eyes?" ═Greysky Ears flicking, she padded to Show again. She sat down and pawed him softly, her tail slowly swaying against the ground. -Dapplestream (I hope this rp is not freakibf late) -Dapple His neck twists slightly to lick the back of Dapple's ear, his ribbon-like tail lashing. - ShowTime The elf blinked as he was taken by surprise. "Er, my name is Thorin. If you could call me by that name, the gesture would be appreciated. And no need for the sir." Purring, she sat closer to keep him company, since he was rooted to the ground. Her mind started to fill with small glorious thoughts as he liked. -Dapple Liked? Greysky nodded. "Alright, Thorin. Thank you for helping me... I would probably be dead without you." He glared at ShowTime with his viridian eyes. ═Greysky Show continued grooming the small cat, ripping his legs from the rooting silently to lay down next to her. - ShowTime Licked .___. That's what I thought. - ShowTime)) ShowTime glanced up at Greysky, pausing to slide his forked tongue back into his maw. "Yes, kitty~?" - ShowTime His eyes widened at the sight of the wolf's forked tongue, and long claws. "N-Nothing, Lord ShowTime," Stuttered the frightened tomcat. ═Greysky